icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
McGill Martlets
The McGill Martlets women's ice hockey program represents McGill University in Montreal, Quebec. History , Lisa Zane, and Catherine Ward celebrate their victory in the CIS women's Hockey final game. They defeated the Laurier Golden Hawks in Ottawa as they clinch its first McGill female team (in any sport) CIS title by winning the game 2-0]] Martlets goaltender Kim St. Pierre also played a game for the McGill Redmen. She was the first woman in Canadian Interuniversity Sports history to win a men’s regular season game when McGill University defeated Ryerson University on November 15, 2003 by a score of 5-2. During the 2011-12 season, Ann-Sophie Bettez was an alternate captain with the Martlets. Her 37 points and 24 assists ranked second in the RSEQ. Her four game winning goals (in 20 games played) would tie for first in the RSEQ. In March 2012, Bettez was only the second Martlet to claim the Brodrick Trophy (awarded to the CIS Player of the Year). Goaltender Kim St-Pierre was the first Martlet to win it following the 2002-03 season. Bettez became the second player in CIS women’s hockey history to claim the rookie-of-the-year and MVP awards in a career. http://english.cis-sic.ca/championships/wice/2011-12/releases/20120307-awards The first double-winner was former Alberta Pandas player Danielle Bourgeois. Following Howie Draper, Martlets head coach Peter Smith was the second CIS coach to win the Coach of the Year award three times. He claimed it the first time in 2002-03 (shared with Lisa MacDonald of Saint Mary’s), and won again in 2007-08. His third victory came in 2011-12 as he helped McGill to a first place finish for the seventh consecutive season. At the RSEQ Conference level, he was won RSEQ Coach of the Year seven times between 2000 and 2012. The 2011-12 season saw McGill earn an 18-1-1 record , as the Martlets registered the second-best offence in the country (4.80 goals per game), the top defense (1.00 GAA), best power-play (25.0%), and the least penalized team in CIS, averaging 7.6 minutes per game. http://english.cis-sic.ca/championships/wice/2011-12/releases/20120307-awards He also served seven years with the national women’s program and was an assistant coach with the team that won the Gold Medal at the 2010 Vancouver Winter Games. From 2000 to 2012, Smith led the Martlets to a berth at the CIS national eleven times. He has claimed three CIS gold medals, two silver medals and four bronze medals, respectively. Heading into the 2012 CIS tournament, Smith boasted a career record of 327-118-30 in 475 games overall (.720). Year by year In 2010, the Martlets were not able to win their third Canadian Interuniversity Sport women's ice hockey championship. The Martlets head coach was Amey Doyle. The Alberta Pandas defeated the Martlets 2-0 in the CIS National Championship. http://english.cis-sic.ca/championships/wice/2009-10/releases/20100314-final On October 1, 2011, the Martlets defeated the Vermont Catamounts women's ice hockey program by a 3-2 tally. With the win, head coach Peter Smith celebrated the 300th win of his career. http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/newsroom/spotlight/item/?item_id=185333 Season by Season Record Awards and honors *Ann-Sophie Bettez, Athlete of the Week: Jan 6, 08 *Ann-Sophie Bettez, Athlete of the Week: Mar 2, 08 *Ann-Sophie Bettez, Athlete of the Week: Oct 19, 08 *Ann-Sophie Bettez, Athlete of the Week: Nov 9, 08 *Ann-Sophie Bettez, Athlete of the Week: Nov 16, 08 *Ann-Sophie Bettez, Athlete of the Week: Jan 11, 09 http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/varsitysports/athletes/profiles/view/?id=115 *Ann-Sophie Bettez: McGill University female athlete of the week for the period ending Nov. 8, 2009http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/newsroom/spotlight/item/?item_id=112021 *Ann-Sophie Bettez: McGill University female athlete of the week for the period ending Feb. 15, 2010http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/newsroom/spotlight/item/?item_id=114878 *Cathy Chartrand, Athlete of the Week: Dec 29, 08 – Jan 04, 09Heather Munroe-Blum. http://www.mcgill.ca/principal/speeches/econstatement_020909/, "McGill University", February 3, 2008. Retrieved February 9, 2009. *Vanessa Davidson, Athlete of the Week: Mar 02, 09 – Mar 08, 09http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/varsitysports/athletes/profiles/view/?id=60 *Marie-Andree Leclerc-Auger, Athlete of the Week: Feb 16, 09 – Feb 22, 09http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/varsitysports/athletes/profiles/view/?id=58 *Marie-Andree Leclerc-Auger, CIS Rookie of the Year **''Leclerc-Auger became the third member of the Martlets in three years to be named as the top rookie in CIS women’s hockey. This marked the first time in CIS history that players from the same school in a team sport were honoured as the nation’s best freshman for three consecutive years. Catherine Ward and Ann-Sophie Bettez received the award in 2006-07 and 2007-08.''http://www.mcgill.ca/channels/spotlight/item/?item_id=105532 * Charline Labonté, nominee BLG Award (honouring the top CIS female and male athletes for the 2008-09 season) *Jordana Perroff, Athlete of the Week: Feb 09, 09 – Feb 15, 09http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/varsitysports/athletes/profiles/view/?id=48 *Catherine Ward, Athlete of the Week: Sep 29, 08 – Oct 05, 08 http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/varsitysports/athletes/profiles/view/?id=113 Team awards * Goaltender Charline Labonté and forward Ann-Sophie Bettez of Sept-Iles, Que., shared the honor as co-MVPs of the 2009 McGill women’s hockey team *Chantal Gauvin, 2009 Most dedicated player honours. *Marie-Andrée Leclerc-Auger, earned Martlets 2009 rookie-of-the-year honours *Marie-Andrée Leclerc-Auger, 2009 Martlets top sniper. *Rebecca Martindale, 2009 Most improved player *Catherine Ward, 2009 Most outstanding defenceman award. *Catherine Ward won silver with Canada Under 22 team at the 2009 MLP Nations Cup in Germany All-Canadian honors *Goaltender - Charline Labonté, 2009 First Team *Defence - Catherine Ward, 2009 First Team *Forward - Ann-Sophie Bettez, 2009 First Team *Defence - Cathy Chartrand, 2009 Second Team *Forward - Vanessa Davidson, 2009 Second Team *Forward - Marie-Andrée Leclerc-Auger, 2009 All-Rookie Teamhttp://www.universitysport.ca/e/championships/w_hockey/2009/all_canadians.cfm Martlets with International Experience victory with the Montreal Stars]] *Ann-Sophie Bettez was a member of Canada's 2010 Under-22 National Teamhttp://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/68757/la_id/1.htm that won the Gold Medal at the 2010 MLP Cup in Germany.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/70202/la_id/1.htm * In ice hockey at the 2010 Winter Olympics, goaltender Charline Labonte was one of four Martlets on the Canadian national team. http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/newsroom/spotlight/item/?item_id=113086 Joining Labonte were Catherine Ward, Kim St. Pierre, and Peter Smith. Smith will serve as an Assistant Coach. Team Photos 21-22McGillWomen.jpg|1921-22 team 49-50McgMar.jpg|1949-50 team References Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Women's ice hockey teams in Canada Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport women's ice hockey